


Until we meet again

by BloodyMary4All



Category: Corey Taylor - Fandom, Joey Jordison - Fandom, Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Character Death, Corey Taylor - Freeform, Death, F/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary4All/pseuds/BloodyMary4All
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist eine kurze Gesichte die Coreys erste und letzte Nacht mit der Frau beschreibt, die er eigentlich schon immer liebte und nicht ahnte, dass es womöglich das letzte Mal in seinem Leben gewesen ist das er sie sehen würde. (Die Gesichte habe ich vor langer Zeit geschrieben und endlich mich dazu entschlossen sie online zu stellen! Viel Spaß!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until we meet again

Es ist Sommer. Eigentlich eine Art von Sommer die sich jeder wünscht. Jeden Tag strahlend blauer Himmel, heiße Sonnenstrahlen und das alles bei einer wohltuender Temperatur von 30 Grad.  
Es ist Freitag.  
Ein perfekter Freitag soll es für Corey werden. Denn seine Frau und Kinder würden heute das erste mal ohne ihn ein Wochenendausflug nach Seattle zu Scarletts Eltern unternehmen.  
Corey hatte sich schon eine Woche davor bei ihnen entschuldigt, da er viel zu tun haben würde mit seinen Bandkollegen und seiner Toursupporterin Jay, die extra für die Tour mit Slipknot zusammen aus Japan nach Amerika gereist ist.  
Das war gar nicht mal so unwahr. Auch wenn er es seiner Frau gegenüber etwas dramatischer und ernster klar gemacht hatte, zum Arbeiten würden sie nicht herkommen.  
Denn auch um endlich mal wieder etwas Spaß zu haben. Um gemeinsam zu trinken, Playstation, Billard oder Dart zu spielen und einfach zu relaxen. Eben das, was man so tut wenn man keinerlei Verpflichtungen hat.  
Sie hatten abgesprochen sich alle in Coreys Haus zu treffen und sich für einen gemütlichen Sommertag zu versammeln. Und selbst wenn Corey es äußerlich nicht zugeben wollte, freute er sich am meisten auf Jay. Er hatte sie vor ihrer gemeinsamen Tour mehr als 8 Jahre nicht gesehen, sondern nur geschrieben. Damals war sie noch ein Kind. Ein kleines, pummeliges, vorlautes und trotzdem irgendwie süßes Mädchen im alter von 14, dass in Corey zum ersten Mal einen richtigen Freund gesehen hatte, obwohl er um einiges älter war als sie damals.  
Sie war mit ihrer Klasse für ein Schulprojekt in Iowa.  
Ihre Klassenkameraden hatten sie gehänselt. Versuchten sie zu verprügeln. Corey war zufällig da, als keine Lehreraufsicht da zu sein schien.  
Er griff ein. Beschützte sie. Unterhielt sich lange mit ihr. Merkte, was für ein Talent sie für die Englische Sprache besaß und was für ein Ohr sie für gute Musik hatte. Ihre damals schon witzig spritzige Art. Sie war anders als andere in ihrem Alter, fiel ihm auf.  
Er mochte sie vom ersten Moment an schon sehr.  
Sie tauschten Briefadressen aus. Und von da an, sahen sie sich nicht mehr wieder. Das letzte was Corey zu ihr damals sagte war, dass Jay es mal irgendwann richtig bringen würde. Und so kam es auch letztendlich. Sie wurde zu einem Rockstar in ihrem Land.  
Und wenn er an diese Zeit zurück dachte, bereitete es ihm ein kleines Schmunzeln, als er auf der Terrasse gegen das Geländer gelehnt in der Sonne stand und genüsslich an seiner Zigarette zog.

Doch plötzlich riss ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus seinem nostalgischen Gedankenmeer.  
„Okay Schatz! Wir gehen dann mal, bitte versucht die Bude nicht ganz verrotten zu lassen während ich weg bin!“  
Rief ihm seine Frau Scarlett mit Ironie und einem dazugehörigem Lächeln zu, bevor sie ihren Ehemann für drei Tage mit dem Rest der Bande alleine zurück lassen würde. Man sah ihr an, dass sie reichlich in Eile war.  
Corey erwiderte ihr Lächeln und gab ihr als letztes zum Abschied eine kurzweilige, dennoch innige Umarmung.  
„Alles klar Babe! Habt ein schönes Wochenende und grüß deine Eltern von mir....auch wenn sie mich hassen und mir am liebsten den Tod wünschen!“  
kam es scherzend vom Slipknot-frontman.  
Scarlett verdrehte grinsend die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bitte dich Corey! Lass den Scheiß!“  
Flüsterte sie während sie ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf die Lippen drückte.  
Auch wenn Scarlett das Gegenteil behauptete, immer und immer wieder. Er konnte genau spüren, dass ihre Eltern ihn von Anfang an nicht ausstehen konnten. Wieso sie das nicht tun, dass wusste er weiß Gott nicht und es ging ihm mit der Zeit zunehmend auf den Sack, in ihrer Gegenwart jedes Mal den braven, perfekten Schwiegersohn zu spielen. Und das ist auch ein weiterer Grund weshalb er dieses Wochenende mit Scarlett und seinen Kindern abgesagt hatte.  
Kaum hatte Corey seiner Familie beim Koffer tragen geholfen und sie verabschiedet, klingelte es auch schon zum ersten mal an der Tür.  
Sofort sprang er aufgeregt von der Couch auf, in Gedanken, dass es mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit Jay sein könnte. Irgendwie kam er sich dabei unglaublich dämlich vor. Was soll denn eigentlich so besonders daran sein wenn sie jetzt an der Tür wäre, versuchte er sich selbst ein zu reden um sein kleines Gefühlschaos zu verdrängen.  
Doch nicht, wie Corey es insgeheim erhofft hatte, sah er die Halbjapanerin vor sich stehen, sondern Joey und Mick, als er die Haustür öffnete. Joey hob die zwei sixer Becks, die er in seiner Hand hielt in Brusthöhe hoch mit einem großen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
Auch das andere Bandmitglied, das hinter Joey stand, zeigte stolz sein Sixpack Heinecken und eine Flasche Jack Daniels.  
„Das geile Wochenende kann anfangen Coreylein!“  
Sang Joey vergnügt und voller Vorfreude.  
alle drei lachten gleichzeitig auf, während sie sich zur Begrüßung kurz umarmten und sich fest dabei auf den Rücken klopften.  
„Na darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen Jungs! Kommt rein man!“  
Bat Corey und führte die beiden ins große Wohnzimmer. Joey übernahm direkt seinen Lieblingsplatz an der Ecke des Sofas gemütlich Platz und stellte vorher das Bier auf den gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch. Mick dagegen wandte sich sofort zum Billardtisch, wie er es immer tat und würde sich, bis alle vollständig sein würden, allein mit diesem Beschäftigen.  
„Und Corey! Wie fühlt man sich so wenn man mal ein langes Wochenende nicht zu abfuckenden Schwiegereltern muss?“  
Fragte Joey mit provozierendem Lachen, als er sich die kleine Plastikgitarre aus der Spielkonsole „Guitar Hero“ griff und drauf herum klimperte. Man konnte Mick im Hintergrund gickeln hören. Corey verstand nur zu gut weshalb, und auch er lächelte mit, als er sich in die Küche begab um sein Sixer Bier ebenfalls aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.  
„Leute, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie geil das ist, KEIN Seattle und keine Schwiegereltern sehen zu müssen!“  
Seufzte er erleichtert, mit aller Ehrlichkeit die er besaß und verdrehte dabei seine blauen Augen. Mick versenkte mit einem Stoß gleich vier Kugeln ins Loch.  
„Haben sie immer noch so einen irren Hass auf dich?“  
Horchte er mit spielerisch bedauerndem Kopfschütteln.  
Corey bejahte mit einem kleinen Nicken.  
„Ihr ahnt gar nicht wie sehr! Es ist der Hass hinter einer Lächelnden Maske! Potthässlich, fast noch hässlicher als unsere Band-masken zusammen, wenn ihr mich fragt!“  
Daraufhin überstimmten erneut alle anwesend ein lachen.  
„Naja egal...wisst ihr wann die anderen eigentlich hier eintreffen?“  
Lenkte der Sänger geschickt vom Thema ab und wartete geduldig auf Antworten. Joey unterbrach die Sekundenweilige Stille als erster.  
„Die müssten jeden Moment hier sein...Ach ja“ Fiel es ihm noch ein „...außer Jay!“  
Corey hob etwas verwundert seine Augenbraue während er langsam aber sicher Platz auf dem Sessel neben seinen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Kollegen nahm.  
„Kann sie nicht kommen oder was?“  
Wollte er wissen und versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht enttäuscht zu klingen.  
„Doch, natürlich kann sie kommen! Sie hat mich nur kurz bevor ich und Mick losgefahren sind angerufen und mir bescheid gesagt, dass sie wohl etwas später dazu kommen würde, weil sie irgend nen Termin hat, mehr nicht!“  
Corey nickte verständnisvoll und zuckte mit seinen Achseln um seinen Kumpanen zu zeigen, dass es ihn mehr oder weniger eigentlich auch kalt lassen konnte. Doch das wollte ihm nicht wirklich gelingen. 

Ungefähr einige Minuten später traf auch schon der Rest der Band mit reichlich zu trinken ein und freuten sich unheimlich mit einer großen Portion guter Laune auf einen angenehmen Abend zusammen.  
Und das wurde es auch, wie erwartet. Sie tranken zusammen, bis sie jetzt schon fast die Spitze des unaufhaltsamen Glückes erreichten.  
Während Shawn und Mick zusammen mit Sid vergnügt Billard spielten, waren Joey, Paul, Chris und Craig damit beschäftigt sich beim Playstaionspiel Tekken zu beweisen mit enormen Spaß wohlgemerkt.  
Corey und James inzwischen gönnten sich mal eben auf der Terrasse eine kleine Zigarettenpause und unterhielten sich über Kleinigkeiten. Über die nächsten Songs, die Nächste Tour und über andere private kleine Angelegenheiten.  
Es dämmerte schon allmälig und die leicht orangenen, roten und gelblichen Farbkonturen des immer mehr wachsenden Sonnenuntergangs waren an diesem Tag unvergleichlich schön und Atemberaubend. So hatte es Corey immer am liebsten. Eine wohltuende lauwarme Brise an einem perfekten Sommerabend.  
Ja, dieses Wetter war wirklich perfekt und hätte kaum besser sein können heute.  
Doch eine Sache, oder „jemand“ um genau zu sagen fehlte noch um die Runde noch vollständiger und lustiger zu machen. Und zwar Jay.  
Er schaute während er mit James redete unauffällig mehrmals auf seine Armbanduhr und wunderte sich, wann das Mädchen endlich vorhatte hier auf zu kreuzen.  
Corey konnte Jay mit seinen Worten kaum beschreiben. Sie hatte einfach eine eigene ausgefallene und ungewöhnliche Art. Sie war unglaublich witzig und ziemlich schlagfertig für ihr Alter. Es schafften wirklich nur wenige weibliche Personen, eigentlich noch keine einzige bis jetzt, alle Bandmitglieder Slipknots gleichzeitig so derb zum lachen zu bringen wie Jay es oftmals tat während ihrer gemeinsamen Tour.  
Jeder mochte sie eigentlich. Sogar Joey, der eigentlich am meisten verschlossene und eher zurückhaltende, der nicht viel mit jemand Neuem zu tun haben will, konnte sie bereits nach verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit leiden.  
Und das nicht Ohne Grund.  
Jay ist immer unkompliziert und trotzdem ziemlich humorvoll auf eine herrlich sarkastische Art.  
Und zudem hatte sie mittlerweile ein süßes Äußeres. Lange Schwarze Haare, ungefähr so groß wie Joey es ist und in ihre Standartkleidung die eigentlich immer aus schwarzem Bodyshirt, einer Lederjacke, dunkelblauer Jeans und dazugehörigen Stiefeln bestand, passte sich immer perfekt ihren Teint und ihren mittlerweile normal gebauten Körper an. Sie erzählte während der Tour im Bus wie sie die ganzen nervigen Kilos in einem Jahr verlor damals, als sie 17 war mit übermaltem Humor in ihrer tiefen, aber immer noch weiblichen Stimme.  
Und alle konnten sich nur kaum vorstellen das die junge Frau wirklich mal 15-20 kilo zu viel auf der Waage hatte. Auch Corey, der Jay auch schon etwas dicker kannte, konnte es nicht mehr. Es war alles wie gesagt recht lange her und es war besonders für Corey eine deftige und schöne Überraschung, eine jetzt erwachsene und hübsch gewordene junge Frau vor sich stehen zu sehen.  
Hätte er sie nur ein paar Jahre früher wiedergesehen, hätte sich Corey wahrscheinlich sehr um sie bemüht, so wie der Rest der Band es wohlmöglich ebenfalls getan hätte.  
Auch Joey hatte mal ein Auge auf sie geworfen, so wie er es angetrunken Corey und Paul einmal bei einer Zigarette und einem Glas Whiskey in irgendeiner Bar ehrlich gestand. Doch weil er zurzeit in glücklich festen Händen ist, schminkte er sich den Gedanken zu der Zeit natürlich ganz ab.  
Jeder aus der Band ist entweder Verheiratet oder vergeben.  
„Sag mal Corey, wie läufts eigentlich mit deiner Scarlett? Ist alles immer noch wunderbar zwischen euch?“  
Fragte James gelassen nach kurzweiliger Pause, während er seine Zigarette ausdrückte.  
Corey war etwas erstaunt über seine plötzliche Frage über dieses Thema, nickte aber jedoch mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
„Ja! Alles cool zurzeit! Könnte nicht besser sein eigentlich, außer...naja du weißt schon...“  
„Schwiegereltern!“  
Vervollständigte James den Satz mit einem Schmunzeln. Und Corey nickte erneut, ohne jegliche Mimikänderung.  
„Du sagst es Dude!“  
Jedoch war die Sache mit den Schwiegereltern eigentlich nicht das einzige, was Corey etwas bedrückte an der Beziehung zwischen ihm und Scarlett.  
Etwas fehlte in der Chemie zwischen ihm und ihr seit einiger Zeit. Ganz anders war es bei Jay. Er fühlte sich einfach nur frei bei ihr, gelassen und ausgeglichen. Und manchmal wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicheres, als dass die Tour niemals zu ende geht.  
Dieses Gefühl bereitete ihm ab und zu großen Schiss. Daran zu denken, dass die Tour in ein paar Wochen vorbei sein wird und er Jay höchstwahrscheinlich für lange, sehr sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr wieder sehen wird. Das alles wieder vorbei ist und bald so sein wird, als ob es diese großartige Zeit niemals gegeben hätte. 

Jedoch verheimlichte er es vorerst natürlich den anderen. Er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, es für sich zu behalten. Aber für ihn ist dieser heutige Tag nicht einfach nur ein normaler Treff unter guten Freunden.  
Es ist heute auf irgendeiner Art und Weise viel mehr als das.  
Für Corey kam dieser Tag bist jetzt so vor, als wären er und seine Band nie glücklicher und amüsierter gewesen als jetzt und hier. Es ist alles einfach nur im Moment viel zu schön, als das er es mit seinen Problemen zu Nichte macht.  
„Lass uns doch ne Runde Dart zocken! Was hälst du davon? Die anderen besetzen eh gerade die restlichen Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten!“  
Schlug Corey mit lockerem Schulterzucken vor und schenkte seinem Gegenüberstehenden einen herausfordernden Blick.  
„Na klar, auf in den Kampf!“  
Erwiderte sein Freund vollkommen einverstanden und somit machten sie sich wieder auf ins Getümmel. Als James als erster eintrat und die Terassentür öffnete, schallte erstmal eine unglaublich laute Musik, die Joey wohl noch lauter gedreht zu haben schien.  
Im Hintergrund lief eines ihrer Lieblingslieder. „Freak on a Leash“ von Korn. Gut drauf marschierten Corey und James mit Headbangen ins Wohnzimmer ein.  
„WAS GEHT AB MOTHERFUCKEEERS?“  
Gröhlte Corey in die Menge und versuchte halbswegs erfolgreich die Musik zu übertönen, die aus der teuren und ziemlich großen Stereoanlage geschossen kam.  
Alle anderen Anwesenden lachten und hielten jeweils ihr Getränk in die Luft zur Erwiderung.  
„Na da seid ihr ja endlich! Was habt ihr draußen gemacht? Nen Nümmerchen geschoben oder wieso hat das so lange gedauert?!“  
Rief Mick schon reichlich betrunken, woraufhin seine Spielgefährten ebenfalls mitlachten. Und kaum wollte James seinen Senf dazu geben, kam Joey vom Pinkeln aus der Toilette neben der Haustür und winkte zu Corey rüber. Dieser und sein Kumpel James schenkten dem Drummer jetzt erstmal Beachtung.  
„Hey Corey, ich glaube es hat an der Tür geklingelt!“  
Gab Joey etwas nuschelnd trotzdem laut und verständlich bescheid.  
„Na dann mach doch auf! Ist bestimmt der Pizzalieferant!“  
Forderte Corey gelassen, da er tatsächlich bevor er mit James auf die Terrasse ging, zwei große Familienpizzen bestellt hatte. Wundern tat er sich schon, dass sie so schnell schon hier auftauchen würden.  
Joey erwiderte mit einem nicken und tat was Corey ihm sagte. Und während die anderen ihren Beschäftigungen nachgingen, schauten sie trotzdem alle erwartungsvoll zur Haustür. Und zu allen Leuts und vor allem Coreys Überraschung stand vor der großen Tür kein Lieferant, sondern ein lächelndes, schwarzhaariges und lässig zurecht gemachtes Mädchen namens Jay mit jeweils einer Flasche Jim Beam in ihren beiden Händen.  
Alle Mann freuten sich riesig, ließen alles stehen und liegen und begrüßten die junge Frau mit einer festen Umarmung außer Corey. Er wollte erstmal die anderen machen lassen.  
Er wollte es sich mit viel Mühe so wenig wie möglich anmerken lassen, doch sein Abend schien jetzt, wo sie endlich hier eingetroffen war, als gerade zu perfekt.  
„Hey alle zusammen, wie ich an eurer Fahne riechen kann, geht die Party ja hier schon voll zur Sache!“  
Sprach Jay unglaublich erfreut und hielt sich spielend die Nase zu.  
Joey der sie als erste umarmt hatte, legte einen Arm um sie und lehnte seinen Kopf gemütlich auf ihre Schulter.  
„Na logo, was denkst du denn? Und du wirst jetzt auch mit eingeweiht! Na komm! Den ersten Whiskey will ICH dir einschenken süße!“  
Es war eher eine Forderung als eine Bitte. Jay lächelte den Drummer kopfschüttelnd an und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.  
„Ja natürlich, alles zu seiner Zeit, lass mich doch erst mal Corey umarmen!“  
Rief sie, während sie sich sanft von Joey löste und glücklich in des Frontmans Arme springt. Corey konnte nichts anderes als nur genüsslich erwidern, schloss das fröhliche Mädchen fest in seine starken Arme und schloss für einen kurzen Moment sogar seine Augen.  
„Schön das du endlich hier bist! Jetzt sind wir endlich alle doch noch komplett!“  
Murmelte Corey grinsend in Jays Haare. Er inhalierte den Duft unauffällig. Sie dufteten so verdammt gut. Nach Cocos und Orange. Ein süßer und behaglicher Duft, den Corey so schnell nicht vergessen würde. Niemals.  
Wie sehr ihm dieser Geruch gefehlt hat. Ihr Geruch.  
Und Corey kam sich einerseits auch verdammt Dumm vor. Das alles hier kam ihm eigentlich dumm vor.  
Als beide sich voneinander lösten gab Jay ihm einen dicken Kuss auf seine rechte leicht stopplige Wange, so wie sie es sonst auch tat.  
„Wie geht’s dir mein hübscher?“  
Fragte sie cool und heiter zugleich. Corey hob leicht seine Mundwinkel zum lächeln und blickte dabei jedoch auf den Boden.  
Dann schaute er in ihre Braunen Mandelförmigen Augen.  
„Mir geht’s wunderbar! Es ist einfach nur ein geiler Tag heute und jetzt wo du da bist kann die Party erst recht richtig los gehen!“  
Dann Unterbrach jemand die Harmonische kleine Konversation der beiden.  
„Hey Jay! Nun komm schon, Whiskey-Time!“  
Corey und Jay drehten sich grinsend zu Joey um, der mit Paul an der Küchentheke saß und schon ein Glas für sie bereit hielt. Und das nicht all zu nüchtern wie man merkte.  
Jay drehte sich wieder zu Corey um.  
„Na wie wärs mit nem Whiskey?“  
„Na klar doch!“

Der Späte Abend verlief von da an noch ziemlich lustig und locker. Und es würde wahrscheinlich bis zum Morgengrauen auch nicht anders werden.  
Corey hatte soeben ein Duell in Tekken gegen Paul gewonnen mit seinem Deviljin und er lachte triumphierend während Paul fluchend etwas vor sich hin brummte. Was Tekken betraf, war Paul schon immer ein schlechter Verlierer. Das war die eine Eigenschaft von ihm, die seine restlichen Freunde und Bandkollegen immer wieder zum lachen brachte.  
Corey guckte neugierig wie spät es wohl sein mag auf seine Uhr.  
„2:30!“  
Eigentlich noch nicht all zu spät, so wie er es vorher vermutete. Dann wanderte sein Blick durch alle sichtbaren Räume, bis hin zur Terrasse, wo er Jay letztendlich sehen konnte in der Dunkelheit, leicht vom Innenlicht beschienen und sie hatte sich gerade eine Zigarette angezündet. Sie muss wohl ebenfalls beim Billard verloren haben. Aber das war ab zu sehen. Gegen Mick und Shawn kam man nur selten und ganz schlecht an. Und im betrunkenem zustand erst recht.  
Ihr Blick, der durch die Gegend schweifte hatte irgendwas komisches an sich.  
Auf der einen Seite verdammt glücklich. Aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte er noch nie gleichzeitig so einen derart traurigen Blick kennen gelernt bei einer Person wie ihr.  
Jay stand dieser Blick irgendwie ganz und gar nicht und Corey erhob sich vom Sofa um sich zu ihr zu gesellen und sie vorsichtig aus zu fragen.  
Jay schien wohl vor lauter Gedanken nicht bemerkt zu haben das Corey die Terassenschiebetür öffnete und aus trat. Dort saß sie auf einem der 5 Liegestühle mit Zigarette und einer Flasche Bier in der Hand.  
Diese Pose fand er an ihr ziemlich süß und zum Teil auch sexy, und er wusste weiß Gott nicht wieso er gerade jetzt an so etwas dachte.  
„Hey!“  
Gab er zusammen mit einem Räuspern von sich. Jay drehte ihren Kopf ruckartig in seine Richtung und lächelte als sie erkannte das es Corey ist.  
„Hey Dude!“  
entgegnete sie lässig während sie einen weiteren großen Schluck von ihrer halb leeren Becksflasche nahm und deutete zu Corey, sich doch neben ihr zu setzen, was dieser auch tat.  
„Ich glaube das heute ist die beste Party...die ich je in meinem Leben bist jetzt hatte!“  
Mit so einem Statement hatte Corey nicht gerechnet. Vor allem nicht in so einer monotonen Stimmlage.  
Doch er machte sich nicht all zu viel draus und nickte zustimmend zu und konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Ja das ist es...für mich sogar auch!“  
Jay seufzte tief und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihren Handrücken. Jetzt machte der Frontman sich doch allmälig etwas Sorgen und jetzt fiel ihm auch die Frage ein die ihm so auf der Zunge brannte, seit dem Tag an dem Jay anrief und die Idee für die Tour vorschlug.  
„Jay...“  
Die junge Frau schaute ihn daraufhin nur fragend an.  
„Warum wolltest du eigentlich mit uns auf Tour? Ich meine, nach so langen Jahren, wie kamst du ausgerechnet auf uns?“  
Wollte Corey wissen und wartete geduldig auf Antwort von der Japanischen Rocksängerin, die bevor sie erwiderte, noch mal einen Zug von ihrer Malboro nahm.  
„Ich musste ganz plötzlich an die Zeit zurück denken, als wir uns das erste mal begegnet sind. Ich habe leider erst vor ein paar Monaten gemerkt, wie sehr ich dich eigentlich vermisst habe! Und bevor ich....naja ich wollte einfach mit dir auf Tour Corey!“  
„Achso...aber trotzdem cool das du dich dazu entschlossen hast! War ne geile Überraschung!“  
Jay schien wohl etwas anderes sagen zu wollen und stoppte sich noch vorher schnell genug, dachte Corey sich.  
Er war sich vollkommen sicher, dass Jay diese Worte nie so locker und flüssig ausgesprochen hätte, wäre sie nicht schon halb betrunken. Er rückte etwas näher zu ihr um seinen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen.  
„Was ist los Jay? Irgendwas ist doch mit dir!“  
Stellte er fest.  
Doch Jay ging nicht auf seine Frage ein und redete weiter. Sie schaute ihm jetzt tief in seine blauen Augen. Diese blauen und für sie vertrauten Augen, die ihr damals schon so viel Geborgenheit schenkten mit nur einem einzigen Blick.  
„...Corey...Danke für die schönste Zeit meines Lebens...ich weiß es klingt komisch, dass ich erst jetzt damit ankomme...aber besonders in diesem halben Jahr, das wir jetzt auf Tour sind, habe ich erst vollständig feststellen können, wie wichtig du mir bist! Du bist was ganz besonderes für mich Corey und das nicht erst seit der Tour! Ich will das du das immer weißt und nie vergisst!“

Corey konnte nicht beschreiben wie glücklich er über ihr Geständnis war, übermalte jedoch seine immense Freude mit ein wenig Humor.  
„Du tust ja fast so als wärst du Morgen schon aus dieser Welt Jay!“  
Beide lachten.  
Corey hätte ihr so gerne noch mehr gesagt. Noch so viel mehr. Und er könnte sich in den Arsch treten dafür, dass er stattdessen irgendeinen Blödsinn von sich gelassen hat.  
Dann stand Jay plötzlich auf, drückte ihre Zigarette aus und gab Corey bevor sie reingehen würde einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn, was Corey ziemlich stark das Blut in den Kopf steigen ließ.  
„Ich geh rein und hol mir noch ein Bier!“  
Schloss sie das Gespräch somit und mit einem Schmunzeln ab und verschwand wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen. 

 

Es ist 4:50. Alle anderen schliefen bereits schon. Obwohl sie sich doch vornahmen bis am Nächsten Tag durch zu halten. Doch wie es aussah schien der Whiskey und das viele Bier sie um entschlossen zu haben.  
Als Corey vor einigen Minuten das Licht ausknipste im Wohnzimmer, ließ er Shawn, Mick und Sid dort schlafen. Mick hatte es sich auf dem Billardtisch gemütlich gemacht mit einem kleinen Couchkissen und einer dünnen Decke während Sid und Shawn im Sitzen auf dem Sofa eingepennt sind. Egal wo und unter welchen Umständen. Jeder von ihnen, ganz besonders Mick waren schon immer in der Lage friedlichen Schlaf zu finden.  
Kopfschüttelnd und mit dazugehörigem Grinsen verließ er das Zimmer und verschwand in sein eigenes. Der Rest der Band fand in den Gästezimmern ihre Nachtruhe. Unter anderem auch Jay. Sie schlief mit Joey und Paul zusammen. So wie sie es auch sonst immer tat wenn sie während der Tour im Hotel übernachten mussten.

Corey lag jetzt in seinem riesigen Ehebett. Alleine. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Es spielte sich einfach zu viel in seinem Kopf ab, als das er die Ruhe fand um zu schlafen.  
Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Nachttisch um auf dem sein Wecker stand. 5:00. Sein Blick aus dem Fenster. Es wurde schon fast wieder Hell. Ein kleiner und undefinierbarer Seufzer ließ von ihm ab.  
Auf einmal merkte er wie jemand seine Zimmertür öffnete. Corey drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Warum wusste er auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil er sich schon denken konnte wer da seine 4 Wände betrat.  
Sein Herz fing an zu klopfen. Schnell und langsam schneller.  
Er spürte wie dieser Jemand sich auf sein Bett legte und drehte sich zu guter Letzt um. Und wie erwartet sah er Jays melancholisches Gesicht. Verblüfft war er trotz dessen.  
„Hey Jay! Was...“  
Doch Jay kuschelte sich ganz fest an seinen Körper und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Hals. Corey wendete nicht großartig viel dagegen ein. Normalerweise hätte er genau dies tun müssen. Hätte ihr sagen sollen, dass er es nicht konnte, da er Verheiratet ist mit der Frau, die er über die ganzen Jahre geglaubt hatte zu lieben, doch er tat es nicht.  
„Corey...bitte lass mich nur dieses eine Mal bei dir sein! Ich will wenigstens einmal wissen wie wunderschön es ist neben dir ein zu schlafen!“  
Jays Stimme schien bei nahe zu brechen. Corey konnte zwar ihr Gesicht im Augenblick nicht sehen, doch er merkte das sie kurz vorm weinen war.  
Er konnte einerseits nicht fassen was sich hier gerade abspielte. Er wollte nicht das sie weint. Nein. Niemals. Er ertrug es einfach nicht und rückte etwas von der jungen Frau ab, damit sie ihn wortlos anschaute. Ihr Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen. Und tatsächlich. Sie hatte tränengefüllte Augen. Warum?  
Er wollte sie nicht mehr länger so sehen und fühlte den Drang, den er insgeheim schon so lange verspürte.  
Sachte näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht. Küsste zuerst sanft ihre beiden Wangen. Ihre Augenlider. Ihre Nasenspitze. Und zu guter Letzt legte er seine Lippen auf denen ihre. Jay ließ es einfach immer noch Wortlos zu und schloss genüsslich ihre Augen, während die Tränen den Weg aus ihren Augen fanden. Es war ein Kuss, wie Corey ihn vorher noch nie so intensiv fühlte. So unschuldig aber auch verlangend zu gleich. Er fühlte sich unglaublich wohl. Es fühlte sich in seinen Augen so falsch und doch auch so verdammt richtig an, wie es jetzt ist.  
Nachdem sie voneinander ließen, nahm Jay erneut die vorige Position ein, indem sie ihr Gesicht in seinen Tättowierten Hals wiederholt sinken ließ.

„Ich liebe dich Corey!“ 

Und der Frontman ist sich jetzt vollkommen sicher. Er liebte sie auch. Und das ist der Grund weshalb es bei Scarlett alles nur noch halbherzig war, mehr oder weniger. Jetzt wusste er endlich die Antwort, die er vorher nicht sah und insgeheim auch bisher einfach nicht sehen wollte.

„Ich liebe dich auch Jay! Ich habe dich immer geliebt!“ 

Und Jay lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen. In Coreys Armen liegend. So warm. So unbeschreiblich unbeschwert jetzt in dieser Sekunde.  
Sie sagte nichts mehr, sog jedoch Coreys Erwiderte Worte wie ein Schwamm in ihr Herz und schlief zufrieden wie noch nie in seinen Armen ein.  
Jetzt hatte auch auf einmal Corey eine so wohltuende Müdigkeit erreicht, so dass er nichts anderes wollte als tief und fest zu schlafen wie selten zuvor.  
Noch einmal bedeckte er Jays Kopf mit ein paar liebevollen Küssen. Dann driftete auch er schließlich in eine Traumwelt. In einer Welt in der jetzt nur noch Jay und er existierten. 

 

3 Jahre später....

 

„Meine Jay!

Ich habe mich bis jetzt nie getraut diesen Brief hier zu schreiben. Ich hatte zu viel Angst vor meinen Gedanken. Das sie mich auffressen würden. Mich kaputt machen würden. Bis ich endlich mal gerafft habe was für ein dämlicher Geisterblitz das doch eigentlich war, der die ganze Zeit über in meinem Kopf spukte und jetzt habe ich mich endlich überwunden...mich dazu gebracht dir endlich richtig „Goodbye“ zu sagen! Mit meinen gründlich überlegten und zusammengesuchten Worten. Ich hoffe ich werde es nicht all zu undeutlich schreiben! 

Genau Heute ist es drei Jahre nun her seit ich dich das letzte Mal sah...dich in meinen Armen halten...dich küssen und dich berühren durfte!  
Ich kann nicht oft genug dafür dankbar sein für diese wunderbaren Momente...auch wenn sie nicht von langer Dauer waren! Das ich dir noch sagen durfte wie sehr ich dich liebe, bevor du gingst! Das ich von dir hören durfte, dass du mich liebst!

Genau drei Jahre ist es jetzt her seit ich damals an jenem Morgen nach der Party ohne dich aufgewacht bin! Du warst einfach verschwunden...niemand wusste mehr wo du warst! Es gab keine Schlagzeilen mehr von dir...keine neue Single...Die Tour musste vorzeitig beendet werden. du warst wie ausradiert und Wir alle hatten große Sorge um dich! ich hatte fürchterliche Angst um dich! Es war als ob du nie existiert hast!  
Ich habe es nicht verstehen können....

Du hattest nie eine Familie. Warst inprinziep immer allein. Und somit hattest du auch keine Adresse mehr, bei der ich dich erreichen konnte! Ich wünschte so sehr ich hätte es vorher gewusst!  
Warum hatte ich es nicht geahnt?  
Warum hatte ich es nicht geahnt, dass du es wusstest? Schon lange vor unserer Tour? Du hast keiner Menschenseele davon erzählt.  
Ich habe es nicht verstehen können.....  
doch jetzt ist mir bereits alles klar. Nach und nach fing ich an zu verstehen!

 

Ein Tumor hat dich erwischt. Er war zuerst sehr klein. Du wolltest, bevor er immer größer wurde, mit uns auf Tour. Das war der wahre Grund weshalb du auf einmal anriefst!  
Du wolltest uns sehen. Wolltest mich sehen bevor es für immer zu spät sein würde. Und niemand hatte auch nur im Kleinsten etwas geahnt.  
Du beschehrtest uns die geilste Zeit, die man nur haben konnte.  
Wie ich nur manchmal wünschte ich hätte doch etwas geahnt....  
An dem Tag der großen Party bei mir zu Hause, kamst du verspätet. Ich wusste nicht warum und du hattest nichts gesagt. Doch jetzt habe ich es vor ein paar Jahren erfahren.  
Du warst beim Arzt und nochmal eine letzte Diagnose feststellen zu lassen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit...von wenigen Wochen, bis alles vorbei sein würde, sagte der Arzt zu dir.  
Du wolltest es mir nicht sagen, weil du die Party nicht verderben wolltest...die Tour nicht verderben wolltest...  
Du dummes Weib....“

Ein kopfschüttelndes trauriges lächleln von Corey. Eine Träne, die er doch nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Ich liebe dich Jay und werde es immer tun! Selbst dein Tod kann das nicht verhindern und meiner wird es auch nicht können! Ich hoffe nur das wir uns auf irgendeine Art und Weise wiedersehen! Das ich noch einmal irgendwann eine zweite Chance bekomme, dir mehr zu sagen und dir mehr zu geben!

Es war nur eine Nacht! Die letzte Nacht! Es gab bloß einen einzigen Kuss und eine einzige Chance mit dir in meinen Armen ein zu schlafen! Es war nur eine Nacht! Doch in dieser Nacht, habe ich mehr liebe erfahren, als ich in meinem bisherigen Leben auch nur zu Träumen wagte! Ich weiß es klingt verrückt, doch so empfinde ich und es ist mir Scheiß egal, was andere darüber denken! Und ich werde dieses eine Mal niemals vergessen!

Ich danke dir nochmals so sehr, dass ich ein Teil von dir sein durfte Jay! Das du ein Teil von mir warst und es immer sein wirst! Ich vermisse dich und ich liebe dich mein Engel!

In liebe,  
Corey.“


End file.
